Bad Standing
|location = Leftwood, Alderney |target = Brian Jeremy (determinant) |reward = $2000 Safehouse |fail = Wasted Busted Hexer destroyed Hexer abandoned Brian gets away (Smoking out option only) |unlocks = Diamonds in the Rough Roman's Holiday |unlockedby = End of Chapter |todo = 1. Go to Brian's safehouse. Take out Brian. Kill or spare Brian. 2. Brian is trying to escape out the back entrance. Get clear of the house. }} Bad Standing is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is the final mission given by Jim Fitzgerald to protagonist Johnny Klebitz. Plot Johnny meets Jim, Terry and Clay in Leftwood, where they are also joined by Ray Boccino. Ray explains that The Lost MC's civil war is detracting from his business and he needs them to end their dispute so that his steady flow of "merchandise" can resume. Ray reveals that Brian Jeremy has barricaded himself in his house in Tudor. Ray leaves, and Johnny decides to pay Brian a "visit". Mission Objectives There are two ways to confront Brian: 1. Siege the hideout * Go to Brian's safehouse * Take out everyone blocked the way to Brian * Kill or spare Brian 2. Smoke 'em out * Go to Brian's safehouse * Smoke them out * Chase & kill Brian Walkthrough When Johnny arrives at Brian's house, a cutscene plays showing Brian talking about prison to someone on the phone, and referring to Johnny as a "rat". Johnny receives a text from Jim, who explains that Terry and Clay can provide backup. Calling either of them will make both show up. There are two ways to locate Brian: # Siege the hideout: Enter the house and kill everyone inside before confronting Brian. # Smoke 'em out: Force Brian and his guards out of the house, then chase and kill Brian. Strategy: Siege the hideout Johnny enters the house via its back door and fights his way past several members of Brian's faction (close combat weapons such as the Sawn-off Shotgun and SMG are recommended). After killing everyone inside the house, he locates Brian in an upstairs room. When Johnny confronts Brian, Brian begs for mercy. At this point, the player is left with two options: execute Brian, or walk away to spare him. If the player chooses to kill Brian, Johnny tells Brian to stop being a "bitch" and "take it like a man". Johnny then shoots Brian in the chest, killing him almost instantly. If the player choose to spare Brian, he will run off, with Johnny claiming he couldn't kill Brian since he was already "dead inside". In this case, after the mission, Brian will reappear as a random character, where he is killed by Johnny. Strategy: Smoke 'em out Firing a rocket launcher, grenade launcher, grenade, pipe bomb or molotov at the second floor window will smoke Brian out. The guards outside the house will attack Johnny, but Brian will get on his bike and ride away alone. Since Brian is the only target, the player can ignore the other bikers if they wish. If this approach is chosen however, it will be mandatory for Johnny to kill him; if Brian manages to escape then the mission will fail. If the player is quick enough, it is possible to kill Brian before he gets on his bike. Brian's bike is unusually fast. The player can make the mission easier by either puncturing the bike's tires or destroying it, which will make Brian escape on foot. Once the player arrives at Brian's house, Johnny does not need to use his bike so the player can equip a faster bike or vehicle to make the chase easier. Once Brian is dead, the mission is completed. Clay and Terry's backup Johnny can call for backup at any time, but the help provided is very limited for this mission. After arriving at Brian's hideout, Terry and Clay will cover the rear entrance to the house, and Johnny will be instructed to fire an explosive into the second-floor window on the right of the front of the safehouse. This will make all the enemies stream out of the building through the back door, where Terry and Clay are lying in wait to attack. However, despite their combined firepower, some bikers may survive and begin to attack the player outside the house. Brian may also be able to escape (on his bike, unless the player destroys it) and Johnny will have to chase him down. If the player enters the house, Terry will follow. However, Terry is unable to deal any damage to anyone inside the house and Clay will wait outside, and none of the bikers will exit the house. Even if Johnny calls for backup, he will have to kill the bikers by himself. Deaths * Various members of Brian Jeremy's Biker Gang - Killed by Johnny Klebitz for getting in his way of reaching their leader, Brian Jeremy, as well as for defecting from The Lost MC. * Brian Jeremy (Determinant) - Can be killed by Johnny Klebitz for betraying The Lost MC and attempting to kill him as part of a deal with the Triads. If he was smoked out, he must be killed, as he attempts to escape in his bike. Otherwise, he reappears as a random character and will be killed. After the mission The reward for completing this mission is $2,000 and the missions Diamonds in the Rough and Roman's Holiday are also unlocked. Brian's house can now be used as a safehouse, and any vehicles can be saved by parking them in the parking space at the front of the house. Note * If Johnny's Hexer is destroyed or abandoned before reaching Brian's safehouse, he will fail the mission. * This is one of the two missions that features an execution scene, the other being Get Lost. Trivia * If the player chose the "Lone Wolf" option, Johnny will say various lines while fighting his way through the house, including "Johnny's here!", a likely reference to the line spoken by Jack Nicholson in the movie The Shining. He may also say "Brian! You little bitch! Come out to play-e-ay!" This is a reference to the film (and game by Rockstar) The Warriors. * If the player executes Brian, after Johnny shoots him, Brian can be heard saying "Fuck you!", but the subtitles won't appear. * If the player chooses to chase Brian, he will shout various taunts at Johnny, saying things like: "Billy Grey fucked Ashley and I watched" or "There are videos of Ashley on the internet". These lines are not represented in the subtitles. Glitches * If Terry and Clay are called during the mission, there is a chance that no bikers will be in the house and Terry and Clay will be in cover. If this glitch occurs, the player will not be able to complete the mission. Gallery File:Brian-TLAD-Execution.jpg|Scene of the execution. Video Walkthrough Navigation }} de:Bad Standing es:Bad Standing pl:Bad Standing Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:Choices Category:The Lost and Damned